Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to densely packed vertical transistors in a 4F-square memory cell, and methods for making thereof, and more particularly, to non-volatile/volatile memory cells having vertical floating-gate transistors with self-aligned shallow trench isolation between source regions for addressing and writing individual transistors via direct tunneling.